Acute acoustic trauma (AAT) is known to cause permanent hearing loss. Hearing loss from AAT is also enhanced by simultaneous exposure to other toxins such as low levels of carbon monoxide or acrylonitrile. Recent studies indicate that free radical processes are involved in the AAT-induced hearing loss. At this time an FDA approved treatment does not exist for the treatment of AAT or other causes of sensorineural hearing loss (SNHL). Thus, a substantial need exists for treatment methods and compounds suitable for treating victims of AAT events. Additionally, a need exists for treatment of all forms of SNHL.
In a co-pending application, U.S. Ser. No. 12/374,970, filed on Jan. 23, 2009, previously published as PCT Application, Publication No. 2008/013866, the inventors describe the ability to treat AAT-induced hearing loss with the preferred combination of 4-hydroxy-α-phenyl butyl nitrone and N-acetylcysteine. The entire disclosures of U.S. Provisional Application Ser. No. 60/833,114 filed on Jul. 25, 2006, and U.S. Provisional Application Ser. No. 60/833,452 filed on Jul. 26, 2006, are incorporated herein by reference. Additionally, the entire disclosures of pending U.S. application Ser. No. 12/374,970 and published PCT Application, Publication No. 2008/013866, are incorporated herein by reference.